


龙眠于火

by Aredhel_M



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M
Summary: 龙没有来。





	龙眠于火

雷加/韦赛里斯+韦赛里斯/丹妮莉丝。未成年，引诱。韦赛里斯年龄私设。

 

*

“你看见从学城飞来的白鸦了吗？夏天就要结束了。”

威廉爵士去世的那一晚，韦赛里斯站在窗边，海风幽影之下，侧过身来对她说。

丹妮莉丝绞着手指啜泣，不安地跪在年老骑士的病床前，小心翼翼地掉着眼泪。她当然不明白凛冬将至对她来说究竟有什么意义，她虽出生于长夏末尾，记忆里却只有龙石岛凄厉的风暴、恶浪蚀岸，暴风雨彻夜不停。韦赛里斯记得炎夏，但他讲得不多，丹妮莉丝只知道王城后花园里有一座茂盛的葡萄藤架，常年缀满晶莹剔透的碧绿葡萄。

他好笑地看着啜泣的小妹妹，“哭哭哭，哭有什么用？”他一把扯过她的手，带着她站起来，深夜尚是寂静，黝黑的夜空中唯有几点黯淡的星子，他亲手搭建好殉葬用的火堆，古时骑士葬礼的式样，威廉爵士是个忠诚的坦格利安骑士，他理应享有光荣的葬礼，即便他们条件简陋至此。韦赛里斯感到惋惜，他引燃火堆。

火苗蹿起，火舌舔上浸油的柴木，爆裂的火星让韦赛里斯后退了一步，丹妮牵着他的手问道：“你说真龙不怕火。”

他勃然大怒，一把将她推向火焰，少女踉跄跌倒，又哭了起来。“是你告诉我真龙浴火而生的。”

柴堆燃起三丈高的烈焰火柱，威廉爵士的身影渐渐从火光里隐去，随同燃烧，明亮炽热的火焰将黑暗烧穿了一个火红色的伤口，黎明从那伤口里流淌出来。

韦赛里斯猛地抽出佩剑，反手刺入焦黑坚硬的土地，恶狠狠地朝她、朝火堆、朝天际嘶吼道：“我便是真龙！”

 

丹妮莉丝当然知道他不是。真龙不怕火，而韦赛里斯则畏惧火焰——不如说他又爱又惧，火焰中诞生什么，那晚他竟觳觫至此，夜不成寐，蜷在他们俩临时栖身的庇护所角落里瑟瑟发抖。屋子里只有一张床，那便是威廉爵士临终时躺过的那张。他们都知道这不吉利，夜晚虽凉，丹妮莉丝也只睡在地上。不过她没有睡着，她想着在火焰里看到的金红色幻象。

韦赛里斯好似被梦境魇住，开始低声啜泣，胡言乱语起来，极轻极低，她凑近一点，听到是雷加·坦格利安的名字。

 

她出生时，龙太子雷加便已经战死。她对这个哥哥全部的印象俱来自韦赛里斯的记忆。他的讲述中雷加有着坦格利安家的银发紫眸，掺着点铂金的颜色，总是半长垂肩，练剑时扎起，通晓古今，勤勉朝政，英勇无比，好似真龙的化身，在他眼里竟不亚于征服者伊耿。

可他没有龙，不然也不会被劳勃杀死。丹妮莉丝暗想。

当然，她已经学会了有些话不能对韦赛里斯说，即使他是疼爱她的小哥哥，即使他是自己在世上最后一个亲人。他对她说过的最多的话是“你若是早一点出生，雷加也不用娶那劳什子伊莉雅公主。”

听得多了，她忍不住反驳，“你若是个女孩，你早可以嫁给雷加王子做太子妃。”

韦赛里斯狠狠地瞪了她一眼，眼神十分复杂，不全然是气愤，极难读懂。总之，丹妮以这句话回击之后，韦赛里斯便很久不再提此事，后来她才明白，那眼神里俱是爱欲与哀矜，往事不可求，故人不可循，徒然一腔悲愤。龙不曾为他来过。

 

 

 

船泊在港口，信鸦是丧礼的使者。龙没有来，带来的是王子雷加于三叉戟河畔绿草地战死的消息。父王的怒吼几欲震碎摄政厅墙壁上单薄的水晶雕饰，他站在窗边，想着是跳下去容易一点，还是活下去更容易一点。

当天晚上风雨大作，君临城笼罩在雷电轰鸣的巨响之中，韦赛里斯被连夜送出城，前往港口，恶浪中一叶扁舟摇摇晃晃，终是将他平安送到龙石岛。

韦赛里斯发起高烧，迷迷糊糊想起很多年前的事情。丹妮莉丝依偎着他，也蜷成一团，两个人的体温几乎要被冰冷的夜晚腐蚀殆尽。小女孩扯着他衣袍的一角，小声说饿。

他想起自己也几天没吃东西了，但他头痛欲裂，烦躁得要命，不等丹妮莉丝得到回答便又睡了过去。

他做梦，都是一些破碎的梦境。

在韦赛里斯尚未偏执扭曲之时，他早已显露出被情障魇住的狂热之兆。

 

“你不明白！”韦塞里斯啜泣着，“他希望我是个女孩，他把我打扮成女孩，他爱我，他恨我，我恨他，我爱他，他……”

他曾是他的男孩，正如她是他的女孩一样。他对她说得最多的一句话是，你要是早一点出生，你为什么不早一点出生。而雷加对他说得最多的话则是，你如果是个女孩，你为什么不是个女孩。

 

“我的韦塞里斯，我的小龙……你如果是个女孩就好了，你为什么不是个女孩！”银发的太子掐住他的脖子，小王子喘不过气来，红着眼，眼眶湿润润的，他还来不及说一个字。

“告诉父王？父王已经疯啦！御前大臣的话都听不进去，一心妄想我会谋权篡位，韦塞里斯——篡位，你懂得什么叫篡位吗？”

雷加狂笑着，环住男孩的腰将他抱在怀里，男孩银发渐长，他不允许他剪短，只能留长，现已快及腰。

少年韦赛里斯安静地伏在长兄怀里，听着他因愤怒和狂笑剧烈跳动的心脏逐渐平静下来，好似原野上燃起一片野火，速又寂灭下去。

他又用温柔的眼神看他，把他打扮成花童，穿白裙花冠。那时他不过十二三岁，养在深宫里的小王子，坦格利安家的银发紫瞳，发色较他哥哥更为浅淡，看着镜子里着裙装戴头花的自己，少年圆润的脸颊飞起一抹红晕。

“这样…就能嫁给哥哥了吗？”少年不安的牵着裙摆，裙摆下什么也没穿，赤裸白皙的两条细腿，怯生生地颤抖着。

杳然寂夜，摄政厅内漆黑一片。一只蜡烛摇摇欲坠，置于漆黑色钢铁王座后背如太阳光芒四射的宝剑之尖。雷加双肘撑膝，手中握着一把瓦雷利亚钢打造的重剑，漆铁沉沉，细看有波纹起伏，反射大厅内仅存的一缕火光，火光照亮王太子的侧脸。

雷加细细把玩着重剑，而后朝他张开双臂。他踩在绒毯之上。这条通往御座前的大道走过龙王伊耿和他的侍卫，雷加打了个响指，四壁火把随声燃起。

三百年后，早已不是诸神和凡人共生的时代，他哥哥将重剑插回铁王座的最高处，少年在他身前跪下。

记忆中，雷加从未对父王不敬。而他坐在漆黑的铁王座上，皮笑肉不笑地打量着跪在他身前的韦赛里斯，心中未尝想过渎神。那王座背后的尖尖铁剑尖锐无比，轻易刺伤他的眼，而他哥哥那样笑，笑得他畏惧又悸动，低下头去，跪在他双膝之间，洁白蕾丝包裹着的少年纤细的身躯颤抖起来，仿佛一只虚弱的幼龙，试图恳求一点温柔的爱怜。

“你知道该怎么做。”

少年被调教得知情识趣，红着脸，跨坐上男人的大腿。他迷恋地看着这银发紫眸的龙之太子，满怀热忱亲吻他的嘴唇。雷加搂住他的腰，练剑的手指尖磨出厚茧，粗糙宽厚，从裙底抚上他的大腿内侧，少年抖得厉害，耳根都红透了，脸颊绯红，衬着莹润洁白的皮肤，格外淫媚。

他不说话。单单挑起他的欲望，少年人不经玩，随便揉弄两下便小声呜咽着射了满手，他在这个漂亮弟弟耳边轻笑，“小声一点，不然侍卫会听见。”

韦赛里斯乖巧地抓过雷加给他编的长辫，咬住，雷加满意地笑了，让他趴在王座上，从身后进入他。

他不让韦塞里斯剪头发，做爱的时候喜欢看他咬着自己的辫子，被狠狠顶弄到受不住，小声抽噎，又不敢真的喊出声，小心翼翼地把呜咽憋回去，开始打嗝。

他漂亮的小弟弟穿着只有新娘才会穿的蕾丝白裙，银白的长发编成辫子，花冠碎了一地，安静而乖巧地由他作弄，偶尔，他会噙着泪水求他，“哥哥……轻一点儿。”

他总会被哥哥肏弄得昏过去。自然也听不到雷加在他耳边又恨又爱的语调缓缓诉说。

“韦赛里斯。我的韦赛里斯。”

 

 

少年跑过葡萄藤架，金色的阳光从茂盛的藤叶间漏下来，洒落一地碎影。雷加就在葡萄藤尽头的喷泉水池边看书，此时正值炎夏，太阳灿若熔金，真龙都忍不住褫夺一缕金光装点他深邃的洞穴，他拉过他的手，“韦塞里斯。”

雷加似乎心情很好，把他揽在怀里，给他讲正在读的书。北边的长城，祖先的龙石岛，暴风雨中飞起巨龙，火焰里的诞生。

然后他温柔地吻他，给他编起长发，脱下他的衣服，让他趴在石像巨龙的双翼上，深深地进入他，仿佛进入自己火热滚烫的梦境。

 

 

丹妮莉丝看着火焰里的重重幻象，她从未谋面的太子哥哥雷加，尚是个少年的韦塞里斯，他们在火里，在真红之血的庇佑之下缠绵地纠葛。他眼中似有恨意与不甘，刹那就被汹涌的爱意淹没，他说，“韦塞里斯，我的韦塞里斯。”

 

她的小哥哥怜她爱她，妒她恨她，就如同火焰里的雷加如此对待年少的韦赛里斯。他怎么学得会爱，雷加怎样爱过他，他便怎样爱她。

韦塞里斯睡着时尤为不安，蜷缩成一团，时而颤抖啜泣，仿佛做了噩梦。她听见他喃喃低语，很轻，很绝望，她听见他喊雷加的名字，“哥哥…哥哥…轻一点……我好疼……”

 

为威廉爵士燃起的火堆已经快熄灭了。天际泛起鱼肚白，那被火灼烧出来的狰狞伤口终于随着黑暗的消亡一并褪去，丹妮莉丝取回一束火把，韦赛里斯就这么含糊地醒来，眼神飘忽，似乎是看着火焰，又像是透过火焰看见别的什么东西。

龙没有来。

 

 

 

END

2019/2/9


End file.
